Crolea
In The Game Delicia's Delicious Dreamland When Pandora takes Delicia and Felicia to the Team Portal HQ, along with introducing them to the other admins, Pandora asks Barker if he has an update about asking Alumia to join. Barker explains that Alumia refused, but as he was leaving Mt. Spoon, Crolea told him that she wanted to join. Barker isn't sure whether she genuinely wanted to join or if she intended to infiltrate Team Portal and gather intel for Alumia. Pandora decides that Crolea can join, but until they figure out what her intentions are, she'll have limited access to Team Portal's facilities, resources, and information. Pandora sends Felicia and Delicia to Mt. Spoon to tell Crolea this, and asks Delicia to be Crolea's friend so that Crolea and Delicia won't be bored or lonely while Team Portal tries to figure out Crolea's motives. Felicia and Delicia go to Mt. Spoon and deliver the news, which Crolea understands since her mom did turn down their offer. Crolea asks Delicia if she'd like to battle, since that's a popular way for trainers to introduce themselves to each other, and Delicia is happy to oblige. After the battle (which doesn't have a canon result even though the player needs to win to progress the story), Crolea is confident that she and Delicia will be good friends. Pokemon Spork In Spork, Crolea is first met on the second floor of the Virima Library along with Delicia. After battling Delicia, the player approaches Crolea as she's looking at books on a bookshelf. Crolea apologizes for Delicia ambushing the player, saying that it's her fault since she dragged Delicia to the library with her and Delicia was bored since she isn't really into books. Crolea says that the player's battle with Delicia made her curious about how she would do against the player, and that her connection with her Pokemon is so close that she doesn't need to give them instructions in battle. She challenges the player, and finds it interesting that the player battles so well for someone who seems to be a beginning trainer. Afterwards, she leaves the library with Delicia. When the player leaves the Dance Studio upon winning the Passion Badge from Ashley, Crolea approaches them, asking them to go into the Game Corner's storage room to deal with people who aren't technically employees, and not to let anyone stop them from going in as the one usually guarding the entrance is one of them. After the player clears Team Portal out of the Game Corner, the player meets Crolea again at the Western Waterway. Crolea explains that Team Portal was gathering resources there, pretending to be employees and pocketing some of the prizes for themselves. Although it was a small side mission, Crolea is relieved that's one less place they're targeting. She also says that the reason she couldn't handle them herself is that she's working for Team Portal. Reading the player's mood, she decides to battle to release the player's apprehensiveness. She elaborates more on the situation after the battle: she's watching Team Portal from the inside. Team Portal attempted to recruit Alumia, her mother, but Alumia was suspicious of them and declined. Crolea goes into detail about her empath abilities, stating that she can sense the emotional state of not just living beings but places and inanimate objects too, and that the Dyserean Desert has felt anxious ever since she met Team Portal. Crolea doesn't know what Team Portal is planning. Team Portal is trying to determine if she's a spy given that her mother turned them down, so she has less authority and clearance than a normal agent, even though she's on par with the admins in terms of battling ability. She warns the player to watch out for Team Portal since they know them now, and as she's about to leave, informs the player about sensing a lot of nervousness further in the Western Waterway. She asks if the player could investigate in her place, since she doesn't want Team Portal to see her in the area if they're still nearby. After the player speaks to Raymond in Olidroll's courthouse, who asks the player to investigate rumors of a vitamin black market, the player can find Crolea in the Recreation District park. Crolea asks the player if they found anything out with the nervous feeling she mentioned at the Western Waterway, and the player mentions helping Draga. Crolea is happy the player was able to help, not having met Draga personally but knowing about her through Alumia. She then challenges the player to a battle, eager for a rematch and being able to tell that the player is too. After the battle, Crolea says that she can tell a battle wasn't the only thing on the player's mind, and the player tells her about the investigation they're doing. Crolea says that she knows about the vitamin black market, but that it shouldn't be discussed out in the open. She tells the player to meet her in the Contest Hall for more info, but asks them to find Delicia first. Crolea and Delicia came to Olidroll City to watch Pokemon Contests, but Crolea has a feeling Delicia is stuffing her face in the candy shop. After Delicia goes to the Contest Hall, Crolea will thank the player for finding her when they enter. Crolea tells the player to meet her in the back, where she'll explain everything. When the player meets Crolea at the northeast corner of the Contest Hall in the room where the stadiums are, Crolea explains the situation with the vitamin black market: the ringleader of the operation is the Dark-type Gym Leader, Dylan. The base where the vitamins are produced is an underground factory entered through the back of the Twilight Tavern. Tomas, the Poison-type Gym Leader, is also involved. Tomas makes the vitamins and Dylan sells them. Crolea knows about this because of Team Portal's involvement: Barker approached Dylan and suggested an alliance, since both Dylan's vitamin operation and Team Portal were working outside the law's approval and knowledge. Dylan, like Alumia, didn't trust Team Portal, and now the two have a truce, as both fear a double exposure where one group outs the other's underworld activity, causing the other to do so in turn. Team Portal stays out of Olidroll City, and Dylan doesn't search out Team Portal. After explaining everything, Crolea goes to watch contests with Delicia, wanting to not worry about Team Portal for a while. When the player visits the Pokemon Research Institute in Norall City, Crolea is speaking with Kayla and a scientist on the second floor in front of a teleporter (with Delicia eating another scientist's food nearby). After Kayla goes through the teleporter to do simulated tests for a project she's working on, Crolea addresses the player, mentioning that she knows Kayla because she's been friends with Crolea's mom since before Crolea was born, but that they don't know any more about the project than the player does. The scientist says that they'll know soon if everything goes well, and estimates that testing is around 85% complete. Crolea is intrigued, saying that it sounds promising and that she's sure it'll be interesting. The scientist guarantees it will be, and gets back to work after offering to explain and accept help from other projects the institute is doing. Crolea then asks the player what they think of the research institute. As an empath, Crolea focuses more on feeling than thinking, but appreciates the researches because their work is necessary for what she wants to do. Crolea tells the player that she's always wanted to go to space and see other places that've never even been imagined. She explains that one team went to space two years ago, but they were attacked and had to retreat. Ever since then, Agne, the head of space research and travel in Ceolis, has put Area S1 under very restricted access. The player recognizes the name Agne, and Crolea confirms that the Agne she's talking about has long white hair and an Absol. Crolea says that there's a lot of questions she'd like to ask Agne, but that investigating Team Portal takes priority for now. Crolea then remembers overhearing that Team Portal is planning to go to the Underwater Hotel soon. She tells the player where the Underwater Hotel is and gives them the Surf and Dive HMs so that the player can stop them if they cause trouble there. She says that it'll probably still be a while before they going there, so the player can feel free to finish their business in Norall first, and mentions that the avalanche in front of Norall Mountain might be cleared up by now. Personality Pokémon Virima Library |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Crolea.png |class=Empath |name= |location=Virima City |locationname=Virima Library |prize= 1200 |pokemon=3}} | | |- | Western Waterway |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Crolea.png |class=Empath |name= |location=Western Waterway |locationname=Western Waterway |prize= 2100 |pokemon=5}} | | |- | | |- | Olidroll City |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Crolea.png |class=Empath |name= |location=Olidroll City (Recreation) |locationname=Olidroll City |prize= 3800 |pokemon=5}} | | |- | | |- | Sea Star Society Tournament |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Crolea.png |class=Empath |name= |location=Sea Star Society |locationname=Tournament Round 5 |prize= 5800 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Crystal Caverns (after mega ring) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Crolea.png |class=Empath |name= |location=Crystal Caverns |locationname=Crystal Caverns |prize= 7000 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Party City |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Crolea.png |class=Empath |name= |location=Party City |locationname=Party City |prize= 7500 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Post Game Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Crolea.png |class=Empath |name= |location=Area S1 |locationname=Area S1 |prize= 10000? |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Trivia * Crolea's nickname theme = space * Crolea only eats desserts